For Luka neechan
by Unyielding Wish
Summary: [UNDER EDITING] Sequel to "Addressed to Tako Luka". Tako Luka reads Luka's letter, and writes an answer letter back. Tako Luka/Luka ; GakuLuka
1. Tako Luka's Reply Letter

**Hmm. I felt like writing a sequel to _Addressed to Tako Luka. _Did you guys ever notice before that "addressed" was spelled wrong? XD And yet nobody pointed it out.  
**

**Also, a funny image fills my head when I think of Tako Luka typing at the computer, with a smile on her face. XD  
**

* * *

_Tako Luka's reply letter, written on the computer_

OwO THAT'S SO AWESOME, LU-CHAN~!

Well, according to my common sense, tuna-deserving means that you deserve tuna, you're that great. :D SO LIGHTEN UP, LU-CHAN~! You want to take me out to the Maguro Restaurant today. c: I want to treat you to some tuna!

Ooh, Gakupo? That eggplant-loving guy? (One time, he stuck toothpicks into the eggplant. Remember? I was so scared.)

Parodies? Oh yeah, I wrote one with you. ^w^ remember? "Tako Luka Tuna Fever". IT WAS SO FUN TO SING! Thanks for editing the parts where I messed up, Luka-nee-chan.

O.O Naked guys? /goes to shiver in corner/ You know, Kaito made a big show of showing his star-covered nipples to me that night. I don't know if he meant well or not, but it was CREEEPPY. I just shiver when I think of it. He, like, thrust his chest forward...I don't think you want all of the gruesome details of his ribs, Lu-chan. So I'll stop here and let your imagination of him carry you away~! /shakes/

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Did Gakupo and Kaito actually act out that, or were they drawings? K_K

Well, that explains it. _

Oh, Kaito. Kaito, Kaito, Kaito. -.-|| I fell into a tub of ice cream today, just tell him that...

OWO LUKA YOU THINK HE'S SEXY~? NAME THE CHILD AFTER ME, OKAY? NAME HER 'TAKO LUKAPO'! IT _HAS_ TO BE AN OCTOPUS! AND A GIRL OCTOPUS AT THAT~!  
But that depends on that chromosome the sperm carries, doesn't it?

N_N WHY AM I GETTING SO PERVERTED?

Okay, so I'll stop. Well, it's nice to see you finally obsessed with a guy, Lu-chan~! ^.^

_**Tako**_** Luka**  
(I'm so sick of people thinking I'm you! Because I'll never be as awesome as my nee-chan!)

(P.S. You _are_ getting a baby, right?)

(P.P.S. Reply me back! And soon, too!)

(P.P.P.S. THE RESTAURANT SHALL BE MAGURO RESTAURANT! REMEMBER THAT!)

* * *

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL done. This is a lot of fun to write. Maybe I should write Luka's reply letter at that...Teeheehee. I can just guess what she's going to say about the baby. XD**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	2. A Few Emails and Luka's Agony

**I'm agonizing over the fact whether to put these as separate sequels, or smash them all in one fanfic. One fanfic is better, but I don't know...For now, this is just a simple reply to Tako Luka's letter. XD  
**

**_ALSO_, I took the loner squiggle idea from 4lackofabetterpenname. Check this person out, please.  
**

* * *

_Luka's reply by email  
_

**To: **Tako Luka**  
From:** Luka Megurine**  
Subject: **[No Subject]

'~'~'~'

Huh. Maguro Restaurant? That sounds nice. ^_^ I checked it up, and it has three seats available.

Not sure what they'll do when they realize that I'm bringing an _octopus_ with me, though. XD BUT I CHECKED THEIR ONLINE MENU! It was absolutely OVERFLOWING with tuna.

I fell in love.

Also, I saw one that said "maguro with grilled nasubi". DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, TAKO? It means that I can bring Gakupo along. :D

O-of course, I'm not saying that I have anything going with him. I'll just be dragging him along to be more respectful to my dear imouto from now on, because of those toothpick piercings. Aren't I right, Tako Luka? ^_^

...Shut up. He just looked sexy in _one_ video.

Tuna-fish-lover, Luka!

* * *

_Tako Luka's reply, also by email_

**To:** Luka-nee-chan  
**From: **_Tako_ Luka  
**Subject:**_** re:**_ [No Subject]

'~'~'~'

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO LU-CHAN YOU DO_ NOT_ REALIZE HOW EASY IT IS TO SEE THROUGH YOUR INTENTIONS! 8D First of all, Tako can see this:

**1)** You are totally smitten with the Gakupo guy.  
**2) **I CAN GET YOU TWO TOGETHER~! (with a bit of help from the leek-loving girl Miku, of course)  
**3)** We will, of course, order tuna with a side of grilled eggplant.  
**4)** This shall be your first date with Gakupo.  
**5)** SO GET UP THE NERVE AND ASK HIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~! (That squiggle there is a loner squiggle. But it has that exclamation mark there to keep it company. Except it's annoyed at the exclamation mark.)

I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOUR REPLY! ;D

**_Tako_ Luka**

(P.S. Name the child 'Tako Lukapo', alright? I don't care whether it's a boy or girl anymore. It has to be an octopus.)

* * *

_Luka's response:_

**To:** Tako Luka, the matchmaker  
**From:** Luka, who is helpless  
**Subject:** _**re:**** re:**_ [No Subject]

'~'~'~'

I absolutely refuse to talk this over rationally until we do chat.

* * *

_Thusly:_

Tako Luka: HI, LUKA-NEE-CHAN~!

Luka: Hi.

Tako Luka: 8D So tonight is the scheduled date, yeah?

Luka: ...If you wish...

Tako Luka: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~  
Tako Luka: Can I invite some of my friends along?

Luka: What friends?

Tako Luka: Jushi Orangi, Oishii Banana, Kiiro Roda-Rolla.

Luka: ...

Tako Luka: Jushi Orangi likes the girl named Rin, Oishii Banana is Len's pet, and they're arguing over Kiiro Roda-Rolla. Kiiro is sad. :(

Luka: I feel the utmost remorse.

Tako Luka: I will tell Kiiro Roda-Rolla that.  
Tako Luka: The shop people will never know that we have some stowaways.  
Tako Luka: OH YEAH! I nearly forgot Midori Negi. Midori will be mad at me. :O

Luka: ...

Tako Luka: So about the date! Can you name your child Tako Lukapo? Pleeeease~?

Luka: ...

Tako Luka: Pretty please with tuna on top?

Luka: I refuse to talk about this subject.

Tako Luka: ... :'(

Luka: On another note, I asked Gakupo and Gakupo said yes. He's looking forward to tasting the nasubi.

Tako Luka: Not your lips?

Luka: ...Shut up.

Tako Luka: 8D I have to tell Jushi Origani, Oishii Banana, Kiiro Roda-Rolla, and Midori Negi that we'll be going in half an hour. HURHURHUR gtg~~~~

_Tako Luka has left._

Luka: WAIT WHAT? WHAT?  
Luka: TAKO LUKA LOG BACK ON PLEEEEEEASE! JUST HALF AN HOUR?  
Luka: ...

* * *

**Done. Lol. I feel happy when I'm writing a few humor fics. XD**


	3. Passing Notes

**Cuz I felt like it? XD  
**

* * *

_**At the restaurant**  
_

_Luka felt a poke at her knee. Looking down, she saw a dark pink tentacle poking her over and over again, clutching a white note. Luka jerked the note out of Tako Luka's grip. _

Lu-chaaaaan~! So, he's doing alright?

_Luka felt around in her breast pocket for a pen; she caught Gakupo staring subtly at it, but when she caught his gaze, he looked away. Luka looked to the right just to see a delighted grin ascend Tako Luka's face. Rolling her eyes, Luka shook her head and wrote a note back._

Are you kidding? I am not doing to kiss him.

_Scribble, scribble, scribble. The note was passed back to Luka, this time with new markings._

Aw, but Lu-chan!  
**JUSHI ORANGI SAYS HI~~~~~~~~**

_What? Jushi Orangi? Funny, Luka didn't see Jushi Orangi write anything...but the penmanship was definitely not Tako Luka's style. _

He likes nasubi better than he likes me.

_Tako Luka, seeing this note, pulled a pencil out of nowhere and clutched it tightly as she began to write a response. Luka now saw an orange pop up next to her and eye eagerly at the pencil before grabbing it out of her hand and writing._

But why else did he agree to going to the restaurant? Only for eggplant? Come on, Lu-chan, he's not that mean. Get over your tsundere self for once~! **JUSHI ORANGI SAYS HI AGAIN~~~~~~~~ **Sorry, Jushi Orangi likes writing notes. She does every time to Oishii Banana. **I DO~~~~~~~~ **

_Luka sighed and rubbed her temples._

Why I suddenly get a feel of self-pity, I do not know.

_A surprised look filled Tako Luka's childish little face before she began writing._

Anyway, I see Gakupo scarfing down a nasubi~! And now he's reaching for more~!

_They had run out of space. Luka quickly grabbed a napkin and wrote back,_

I can keep myself updated on his new behaviors, thanks.

_Tako Luka shrugged and replied,_

Ack, I don't like this napkin. It tears so much. **Tear hole~~~~~~~~ - - **Thanks, Jushi Orangi. Anyway, I plan on getting you two together tonight~!

_Luka pursed her lips but she couldn't help smiling._

Good luck on that.

_"Hey..." Gakupo's voice suddenly startled both Luka and Tako Luka. He leaned over across the table to the napkin scribbled over which Tako Luka was clutching. "What's -"  
_

_Luka slapped his hand away frantically, then blushed furiously when she realized that she actually made skin contact. "Shu-shut up," she said quickly, maybe to Tako Luka, who had opened her mouth to say something, or to Gakupo himself for no particular reason but to cover up the reason for her blush._

_When Luka got the note back...  
_

I don't need any luck, nee-chan~! **OISHII BANANA IS A GOOD-LUCK CHARM~~~~~~~~** Yeah, I know that too. ^.^

_"You owe me, Tako Luka," Luka muttered under her breath and passed the note back to Tako Luka._

Well, that's good, because I do not intend on me doing anything with him.

_Tako Luka couldn't suppress a chuckle; she earned a stare from Gakupo._

Oh, don't worry! I wouldn't be as mean to make you do ANYTHING with him. I'll just...get you two together, hmm? 8D Then you can announce it to the public~! **Rin-sama and Len will be really happy to spread the news~~~~~~~~** They will? Oh, thanks!

_Luka gritted her teeth together._

I do not want Rin and Len spreading the news.

_Tako's response:_

D: BUT WHY LU-NEE-CHAN?

_Why _didn't_ she want them spreading the_ _news? _

Well, it's because they're kind of weird most of the time...

_Tako Luka grinned at her loophole._

'Well, it's because they're kind of weird most of the time...'

I underlined MOST OF THE TIME. They're not weird the REST OF THE TIME. 8D  
In any case, I shall act now. **GUDLUCKI TAKO LUKA~~~~~~~~**

_Luka, once she received the note, only stared at Tako Luka in wide-eyed terror. But Tako Luka had already hopped atop the tabletop and was making her way to a very surprised Gakupo._

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD**

**The craziest chapter ever, yes? I already have some ideas for the next chapter, ne?  
**

**Also, "gudlucki" is just my depiction of "Good luck". XD In some accent, of course. I forgot to mention before, but Jushi means juicy, Oishii means tasty, kiiro means yellow, and midori means green. Or so Google Translate says. And you know where the "Orangi" comes from, right? XD ...I love Orangi's personality. XD Is it possible to love your own characters' personalities? XD Wait, I'm using that emoticon too much, am I? XD Ugh, humor stories make me go like that. XD (See? XD)  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	4. Some Crazy Chat

**I love dancing in the rain...Like actually dancing in the rain. I love dancing in the rain. Wait, I said that already. Ugh, reading _How To Write A Terrible Fanfic_ by My Faithless Regrets is certainly taking its effect on me... XD**

**Oh yeah, for those of you wondering, Midori Negi is the name I gave the leek Hachune Miku was always carrying. :3  
**

* * *

_Back at Tako Luka, Jushi Orangi, Midori Negi, Oishii Banana, and Kiiro Roda-Rolla's residence_

_The recorded conversation sounded something like this:  
_

Tako Luka: UTMOST SUCCESS!

Jushi Orangi: YAY! YAY! YAY!

Oishii Banana: ...

Kiiro Roda-Rolla: Did Rin- and Len-sama decide?

Midori Negi: ... -.-"

Tako Luka: One second, Kiiro Roda-Rolla. I want to log on to my email and talk to Lu-chan...

* * *

_On email_

Tako Luka: HI, LUKA!

Luka: -no response-

Tako Luka: But you *are* responding right now, because you typed -no response-!

Luka: -no response-

Tako Luka: :O

Luka: ...

Tako Luka: LU-CHAAANNNN~! WOULDN'T YOU SAY THAT THAT WAS A HUGE SUCCESS?

Luka: ...I refuse to talk about the subject.

Tako Luka: D:  
Tako Luka: OHHHH~ I get it. You're still blushing, aren't you, NEE-CHAN! 8D

Luka: I will not speak about this subject.

Tako Luka: Aw, come on, Luak.  
Tako Luka: Oops, I meant "Luka". My tentacle slipped...  
Tako Luka: So, don't you think that was a success? Gakupo tasted BOTH THE EGGPLANT AND YOUR LIPS~!

Luka: Fine, I'll talk.

Tako Luka: 8D

Luka: I regret inviting him to dinner.

Tako Luka: ...?

Luka: jk. But he ONLY TASTED MY LIPS BECAUSE YOU PUSHED HIM.

Tako Luka: But Lu-nee-chan, you can practically TELL he was itching for your lips. 8D I only gently nudged him and he willingly fell onto you!

Luka: Gakupo tripped.

Tako Luka: Not that I know of...:O

Luka: He tripped on his own feet.

Tako Luka: AHA~! SO IT'S AN EXCUSE!  
Tako Luka: ...You're still blushing, by the way.

Luka: HOW DID YOU KNOW?  
Luka: I mean  
Luka: DON'T TAKE ME WRONG! I'M NOT BLUSHING! I just want to know how you becaukjajklafhgfldjl

Tako Luka: ...?

Luka: Sorry, hyper burst. How did you guess that I'm blushing?

Tako Luka: SO YOU ARE! 8D

Luka: I'M NOT! I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU'RE SO SURE OF THESE THINGS!

Tako Luka: Pure psychicness, Luka. Pure psychicness. And you *are* blushing.

Luka: ...

_Luka didn't get a chance to write anything more, because the all-too-well-known purple-haired samurai walked into the room. Luka immediately lunged for the computer, and squeezed it tightly, laughing nervously as Gakupo gave her a strange look and passed into another room._

Tako Luka: GAKUPO CAME! 8D

Luka: ...wtf

_Luka's eye caught onto a black wireless camera...and realized how Tako Luka was able to see what they were doing._

Luka: The last time you visited me, did you happen to drop an electronic?

Tako Luka: Eh?

_Luka wasted no time; she stood up and yanked the camera from its hiding spot._

Tako Luka: HEY!

_Luka smirked. She said it right on cue._

Luka: STALKER TAKO~

* * *

**And you can guess the fun she had with dissecting the camera...**

**Review? :D Yeah, I know this is getting kind of lame...I need to find somewhere I can stop.  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	5. An Ending is Just Another Beginning

**So we left off at Luka finding out Tako Luka is a stalker. Let's continue then!**

* * *

_The pinkness all aroun__d Luka's bedroom calmed her slightly, but she scowled when she saw the pictures of Tako Luka beside her bed. Luka went over to them, reading and looking them over, before proceeding to rip them off of her wall._

_As she got to the third poster, however, there was a knock at the door.  
_

_"Come in," Luka snapped, not bothering to look over at who happened to come in._

_A note was smashed into her hand. Luka whipped around, but that person had already scampered away. Luka sighed and unfolded it. It was written in Len's untidy scrawl, complete with a few spelling errors.  
_

Taco Luka told me what happend last time. You know, she dosen't mean to be playing machmaiker. She just liks you to together, that's all.

_Len, out of all the people?_

Len, _Luka wrote back,_ it's Tako Luka, not Taco Luka. My octopus is not a taco. She's not a taco stuffed with banana chips either, by the way. For good measure, it's TAKO Luka, meaning OCTOPUS Luka. Call her Octopus Luka if you must. And besides, if Tako Luka likes seeing me and Gakupo together, that means she wants to get us together, so she WILL be playing matchmaker.

_She went to Rin and Len's room and slipped the note under the door._

* * *

But tacoes are way cooler then acktoepusses! Anyways, I speled ''anyways'' write! Anyways, just give Taco Luka a chance. TACOES ARE WAY COOLER!

* * *

_Luka glowered at the note. She bit back._

YOU JUST INSULTED TAKO LUKA'S VERY PRESENCE!

_Immediately, Luka remembered her anger against Tako Luka, and quickly erased it, but as she got to erasing the exclamation point, she wondered if her anger was really necessary. Tako Luka was sweet, after all. Luka went onto the computer again and logged on to her email account. Tako Luka was still online._

* * *

Luka: Sorry, Tako. I got a bit excited then.

Tako Luka: Apology accepted!

Luka: But no more playing matchmaker.

Tako Luka: D:! But Luka! It's not like I'm TRYIGN to make you pissed and all, but you and Gakupo make the awesomest color ever! Isn't magenta a nice color? You can adopt Teto as your daughter, if you don't want to name your own daughter Tako Lukapo!

Luka: ...

Tako Luka: *trying  
Tako Luka: I'm sorry!

Luka: Okay, look. I *LIKE* Gakupo. Maybe I even *LOVE* him. It's just that I don't want you meddling with my life and all...

Tako Luka: ...But you meddle with my life all the time!

_Just then, Luka heard a rustle behind her. Turning around quickly, she was sure that she caught Len in the action again, but it turned out to be a purple-haired samurai. He was reading right over her shoulder. A blush quickly ascended her cheeks and Luka, for just a moment, contemplated what to do._

_Gakupo read the entire chat history. When he got to the part where Luka admitted that she liked him, he blushed too.  
_

_Quickly his samurai hands typed out a message._

Luka: hi, Gakupo speaking. Was that all what you talked about?

_"What?" Luka asked, shocked._

_"I saw the notes on the kitchen tabletop..."_

_"But you didn't need to pry!"_

_"I didn't mean to pry, but I just saw them. Also, you were using the email that the entire Vocaloid house uses, so I just...," he said awkwardly.  
_

_"...Oh."  
_

Tako Luka: ...GAKKUN!  
Tako Luka: I didn't expect THAT to happen!  
Tako Luka: Uh, hello? Hello? Hello? HELLO?  
Tako Luka: ANSWER!

_"You saw everything, then?" Luka asked._

_Gakupo shifted uncomfortably. "Most...of it. Tako Luka was kind of disturbing at first, but I just sort of got used to it."  
_

Tako Luka: WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING?

Luka: Switching back to Luka. Did you know that Len called you 'Taco Luka'?

Tako Luka: FINALLY!  
Tako Luka: TACO Luka? With octopus filling?

Luka: With banana chip filling. I think.

Tako Luka: I was doodling the other day, wondering if tacos with octopus filling tasted good.

Luka: What does that have to do with doodling?

Tako Luka: I doodled a taco! It had a face and everything. Do you want to video-chat? I can show you what it looks like~! Just a second, though, I need to find it. HANG IN THERE FOR ME LUKAAAAA~!

_Luka breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the conversation had been switched to tacos instead of her and Gakupo. The video-chat request popped up, and her finger hovered over "accept." Suddenly she felt a warm breath tickling the back of her neck._

_"Gakupo, can you leave?" she asked, with an edge of irritability.  
_

_"Wait. You just admitted your love for me, so it's not good manners for me to just leave."  
_

_"W-what?"  
_

_She felt Gakupo's warm lips against the back of her neck, then to her cheek. Just then, in that moment of surprise, Luka clicked the "answer call" button.  
Gakupo chose that moment to lift her face up to his, and kiss her on the lips.  
_

_Luka and Gakupo got a kiss.  
_

_What did Tako Luka get?  
_

_Tako Luka got a full, mushy moment of GakuLukaness._

_**Luka has left.**  
_

_****_Tako Luka: Hey...wait! WAIT! LU-CHAN!

* * *

Tako Luka: OH MY GOSH LUKA THAT WAS SO AWESOMEEEEEE! I KNOW IT'S LIKE 6 IN THE MORNING BUT I COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING LAST NIGHT BECAUSE YOU JUST LOGGED OFF! IM JUST SO HYPER AT THE MOMENT YOU GUYS KISSSEEEDDDDDDDD! OH MY GOSH!  
Tako Luka: ...! But now, the author just decided to end the story right here! :(  
Tako Luka: ...But never fear, readers! An ending is just another beginning! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**_Tako Luka has left._**

Luka: ...Wtf? It's just a kiss. And what's wrong with endings.

_Even as she typed that, Luka's hand flew to her cheek, the exact spot where Gakupo had kissed._

_"Yes," she thought dreamily. "An ending is just another beginning...for GakuLuka."  
_

* * *

**And that's done! Thank you for reading along! :D**

**I know it's been like 4 months since I've last updated. ;_; I sort of forgot about this...*apologizes profusely to Tako Luka, Luka, Gakupo, and the readers*  
**

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing!  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


End file.
